Say It Again?
by Official Strangest Author
Summary: Thinking about deleting...
1. Chapter 1

It killed him...

Or, rather, (If you want this way.) it felt like it. I can't believe that I have saved the world and Olympus just last November and now I'm freaking out about missing a date with Annabeth! 'Course', if you had Annabeth as a girlfriend you would be freaking out too! She can be very, VERY, mean... Crappit! Just explaining it to myself is making me late! Well, wait a sec... Who am I talking to? Well, does it really matter? I see Annabeth storming my way... Uh Oh...

Okay. Underline is percy thinking to him self. **Bold **is his consience.

**Run.**

Why?

**Do you see how ticked she is?**

You know what you're right...HIDE!

**Too late lover boy. She spotted you...**

She did? Crap! Wait, what did you just call me!

**Nothing! Just ****GO!**

Okay, okay! I'm going! I'm going!

**That's it. You're sooo pathetic. You defeate-**

I know, I know... Just let her kill me.

**Okay. Fine with me...**

End of conversation between Percy and Percy.

Perceus Jackson! Where have you been? I was looking all over for you! The fire works are about to start! *Pause* *Okay. Thats my GF... Blonde hair and gray eyes.. She's a beauty ain't she?* *Unpause*

I was taking a shower for you?

Just wait till I... Oh yeah. Chiron wants you.

Okay.

Go before I rip your head off!

I'm going!

GO!

Page Break.

"Nico is gone."

**Cliff Hanger! I think... **

**Srry. This is my first FanFic so I need some Ideas... I will be answering question in other chappies... **

**Please R&R. No, Flames is it? Well anyhow... No mean comments unless you think I am the worst writer ever...**

**Srry for the babbling... **

**~*LALA*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**"NICO IS GONE!" GASP! Can you believe it? Btw... This is waaay off subject, but I will try my VERY BEST to update every day... OK? Well, there's no time for babbling. On with the story!**

_Previously on Say it Again..._

"Nico is gone."

_Current time..._

'Okay Percy. You can do this.' I thought to myself. But, can I really do it? This is going to be hard. I have to find a whole group of demi-gods and find Nico at the same time. I might as well just go find my group.

PAGE BREAK

We were finally ready to go. I had Annabeth, (of course.) Jason, Thalia, Grover, Piper, and Leo. I knew it was a lot of people, but there were so many kids that I just HAD to take six...We decided that we would actually PLAN before we left. (Say thanks to Annabeth for that...) So to speak, it took us another 30 minutes to get ready. We left for Korea at 3:00 in the morning.

PAGE BREAK

AMY'S POV

I was trapped. In a cave. In Korea. Trapped in a cave in Korea by the guy that I had been falling head over heels for since I was in third grade. Ian Kabra was the worst young man in the world. I can't believe I fell for his tricks again. So to speak, it was the WORST DAY EVER.

**Was that better than the last one? I sure hope so. Please please PLEASE Rate and Review...**

**~*LALA*~**


	3. Let's Meet

**Soooo. I finally brought the Cahills in... Happy? I know I am... Anyway. I don't think I did the disclaimer yet. So here it is...**

**ME:Hey Jason, could you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Jason:Sure! I would do anything for you!**

**ME: Then get on with it.**

**Jason: Musiclover3fan does not own PJO or T39C. But she somehow owns me... Why did I make that deal? 'Handpalms'**

**On with the story...**

_Amy's POV (Okay. For the newbies out there, (or the blondies. Yes I mean you!) That means piont of view.)_

'Okay. About what I said about being trapped? Well I forgot to mention that I was trapped in a cave in Korea again! Can you believe it? Well I can. Of course you wouldn't. You're to wrapped up in your messes. Which aren't really messes at all compared to mine. Well, I was trying to move the stupid boulder away but I gave up. As soon as I gave up, the boulder rolled away! Can you believe it? I know, neither can I. Especially because behind the boulder was the hottest guy I had ever seen! He had black hair and sea-green eyes. And, trust me, I know hot guys. My cousin is a celebrity for pete's sake!' (A/N. Who is Pete anyways?) Anyway... My brother Dan started yelling, "Help, help!" I looked at him and said, "What happened to the good old fashioned way of calling for help calmly?" I looked up and called out, "E-excuse me? Could you please send us a rope down here?" I changed languages. " ? ?" Wow. That's about the first time I've ever talked to a cute boy without stuttering twice! GOAL! All of a sudden my brother started coughing and choking. I said to him, "Did you bring your inhaler?" He looked at me and said, "No." I started freaking out. "Sir! Please help! My brother didn't bring his inhaler!" All of a sudden, a looong rope came flying down. My brother and I caught it. And to my suprise, we flew up onto the ground like we were feathers! It was actually pretty cool...

_Percy's POV_

I walked up to a boulder. I asked Grover if he would smell and see if they were close. He sniffed the air and said exitedly, "Their're right under that boulder! I heard someone struggling with the boulder. That's when I pushed it off of the little entrance to a cave. That's when I saw the prettiest girl in the world! I am not kidding when I say that! Okay, I want you to imagine a girl with beautiful reddish hair and Jade-green eyes. She was prettier than Rachel and Annabeth put together! She called out and asked me for a rope. It took me a minute to register in my brain that she might be my cousin or my niece. Of course, I like annabeth and she's my niece. So it can't be that bad... Anyway, she looked up at me with joy in her eyes when the boy that was with her started choking. She talked him and said, with fear in her eyes this time, "Sir! Please help! My brother didn't bring his inhaler!" I threw a rope down to her, she and the boy grabbed on and I swung them up. They were very light. She looked up at me and said , "Thank you so much sir! My name is Amy, this is my brother Dan", she said, pointing to the boy. I looked at her and said, "You're welcome. I'm Percy and this is Grover." I said, looking at him like, 'Are they half-bloods?' He looked at me like, 'yes'. I said to her, "Come with us please. We'll bring you to safety." And on that happy note, we walked away to camp half-blood with 2 new half bloods.

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the misspelled word and missing coma's, periods, and quotation marks. And I'm soooooo SORRY for not updating. It's just that my mom is having a little boy soon and we're trying to get everything ready for it.**

**~*LALA*~**


End file.
